Lady Hayakawa
Lady Hayakawa (早川殿, Hayakawa-dono) is a common nickname for one of Ujiyasu's daughters and Ujizane Imagawa's wife. She is best known for marrying into the Imagawa clan as a condition for The Kōsōsun Triple Alliance. Role in Game Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunyaga no Yabou highlights her kitty counterpart during the Dokii! Himedarake no Neko Senki scenario. She is given a seashell by her mother, Teruhime-nyan (Zuikeiin), to commemorate her departure from her ancestral home. After her grand wedding ceremony to Ujizane, Hayakawa-nyan presents the shell to her father-in-law. Yoshimoto recognizes the gift since he has a shell matching it within his possession. Happy to receive his younger sister's silent blessings, the Imayagawa lord rejoices his son's marriage. When the alliance later crumbles with Yoshimoto's death, Hayakawa-nyan defies her mother's expectations to protect the Imayagawa family line to side with her abandoned husband. Acting on his wish to live for the future, she instructs him to seek shelter with her Hōjō relatives in the east. Since she is well informed of the Mikeda and Uesugi's movements due to her sisters and sister-in-laws, the lady knows exactly when her husband should leave her caretakers. Her anger towards her distrusting brother burns bridges, but she will do anything to protect Ujizane. Her spirit only falters when he dies, yet she gladdens herself for never leaving his side. The narrative remarks she passes away soon after and tells the player to fight their souls a final time for a hearty sendoff. Character Information Personality Lady Hayakawa is a maiden loved and pampered by many of her countrymen, the retainers, and her younger brothers. She may appear to be innocent and frail, but her reserved, strong will is a match for her father's courage. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, she is symbolized by the kanji for "heartless" (涼). Voice Actors *Satomi Sato - Sengoku Musou 4 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset :Running + : : , : : , : : : : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Spirit Cancel: :Deadlock Attack: :Tate: :R1: Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Shisoku Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : : : Fighting Style Historical Information Lady Hayakawa's origins and her mother are unknown, although she has been argued to either be Ujimasa's elder half-sister, elder sister, or younger sister. What is known is that she was sent to marry the seventeen-year old Imagawa Ujizane (Imagawa Yoshimoto's eldest son and successor) in 1554. The marriage alliance renewed peaceful ties between the Hōjō and Imagawa clans, which was previously broken in spite of Ujiyasu's marriage to Yoshimoto's younger sister, Zuikeiin. Lady Hayakawa is famously known today for being the only wife made for the alliance who actually stayed by her husband all their lives. After Yoshimoto's death, Takeda Shingen threatened to invade Suruga in 1568. Lady Hayakawa and her eldest daughter accompanied Ujizane's escape to Kakegawa Castle. She had nothing to ride during the journey (a standard for maidens of her stature), so Ujiyasu asked the Uesugi forces to provide reinforcements and proper comforts for his daughter. The family continued to flee east to escape the Takeda forces, resting at Tokura Castle and then into Odawara. Lady Hayakawa's personal request led to her family's easy acceptance into her father's territory. It was here that she was formally coined with the name Lady Hayakawa, as she was named after the city her family resided (Hayakawa). The family stayed there until Ujiyasu's death. According to the Koutei Matsudaira-ki, rumors of Shingen's incoming invasion were prevalent in Odawara Castle. The Hōjō retainers feared he would want to attack and use their ties with Ujizane against them, either have him killed or held as a hostage. When Lady Hayakawa caught wind of the people's unrest, she demanded an explanation from her brother, Ujimasa. Once she learned that her husband was the cause, Lady Hayakawa boldly proclaimed that her family would be leaving Odawara. In 1571, when the Kōsōsun Triple Alliance was again reestablished, her family left for Ujizane's return to Suruga. Along the way, the family relied on Tokugawa Ieyasu at Hamatsu Castle. When the alliance once again broke within the following year, Ujizane and his family decided to stay within Hamatsu. It is generally believed that this was when she was able to give birth to more children for him, although which ones she did remains disputed. She isn't mentioned by name within records beyond this point, but most historians assume that she kept following Ujizane as he traveled towards the capital and then rested at Edo. She became a nun when he died in Edo in 1613 and died approximately two months after his death –likely due to natural causes. Her current grave stands at Kansen-ji in modern day Suginami, Tokyo. Gallery Ladyhayakawa-sw4countdown.jpg|Sengoku Musou 4 countdown image Ladyhayakawa-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Hanyakawa-dono in Samurai Cats 『戦国無双４』 早川殿|Sengoku Musou 4 play demo Category:Samurai Warriors Characters